


-S I L V E R L I N I N G-

by PeachyyJisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Kinda coffee shop AU ???, M/M, seungjin - Freeform, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyyJisung/pseuds/PeachyyJisung
Summary: Seungmin is a Highschool student with a dream of being a musician.At the coffee shop he frequently plays at,a new barista catches his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this to wattpad but I’m putting it here now 🤪

"I told you he'd be going here!" Jisung exclaimed, grabbing onto my arm. I was getting ready to smack him for yelling in my ear, but my eyes fell upon the person Jisung had been referencing; and I got hit with that unwanted tingly feeling that had grown familiar over the passed few weeks. "Go say hi, dummy!" Jisung said while giving me a light shove.

"Jisung I'm literally going to murder you" I mumbled, heading the other direction.

Jisung hurried to catch up, "Minnie, what are you so scared of? You can't keep creeping on him from a distance forever-"

"Okay first off," I interrupted "Don't call me Minnie, second, i'm not creeping. I'm casually admiring him from afar, while he works, without him knowing who I am, or speaking to him."

Jisung face palmed, "If you weren't such a panicked gay this wouldn't be a problem."

"A what?"

"Nothing." Jisung stopped in front of a classroom, staying out of the way of the other students filing in.

"I gotta go to class, and so do you. I'll text you later, and if you see him, promise you'll at least like, wave or something." I puffed out my cheeks, anxiety making it's way into my chest at the thought of it.

"Okay," I huffed "I'll 'like wave or something.', happy?" Jisung smiled and gave me a pat on my shoulder in response and and shuffled into his classroom, just as the bell rang for first period to begin.

"Oh, crap." I said out loud, realizing I made myself late. I dashed to my classroom, trying to get him off my mind, which was a lost cause to say the least.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought I would be able to go the whole day without seeing him, and it almost turned out that way. After not even seeing him at lunch despite my friends, against my better judgment, keeping an eye out; I was sure he wouldn't show up at all. Which, in all honesty, wasn't the best feeling. I was finally getting the courage to approach him, and it left me feeling disappointed. That is until last period, English 4 rolled around.

I sat in the back row, one headphone in my ear and my head propped up on my hand. The bell had just rung and everyone was making their way to their seats.The teacher was finishing up going over the plans for the first week when a student stepped into the room, causing the whole class to turn their attention from the board. I looked up, and a lump caught in my throat. It was him, Hyunjin, aka the new kid, aka the new barista at my favorite coffee shop, aka the cause of my crippling anxiety. He was wearing a black button up T-shirt that was partially tucked into black jeans and was clinging on to his backpack strap, clearly nervous about all the kids suddenly looking at him.

I looked away, partly because I didn't want to contribute to his discomfort, but also because my nerves started going crazy the moment I looked up at him. The teacher took his pass and Hyunjin mumbled an apology, the teacher told him he could sit wherever for now, and he scanned the desks for an open seat. There were a few empty desks, but of course his eyes landed on mine, and even worse, on me. He took the seat to my left and I looked down, I literally felt like I was going to implode.

"Hey." he whispered. "You hang out at the coffee shop, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I do." I said, still too scared to even look up.

"I knew I recognized you. I just started working there towards the beginning of summer, I've seen you play a few times." my face got hot. I'm going to run into traffic as soon as that bell rings. Bet.

I made a small "mhm" in response.

"Sorry if i'm bugging you, I can move if you want-"

"No!" I said, finally looking up. I'd seen him plenty of times, but seeing him this close up for the first time was like getting slapped in the face, minus the pain. So like getting slapped by a kitten. Or something. Whatever.

His hair was feathery and a couple strands had fallen in his face, but he didn't seem to care. He looked at me, waiting for me to finish.

"Uh, no. You aren't bugging me." I cleared my throat, "Sorry i'm just tired." I literally sound like every emo kid ever, cool. "I-I'm Seungmin by the way." He smiled,and sat back in his chair, relaxing a bit.

"I'm Hyunjin. I'm glad to finally meet you." He smiled. This boy really just has to breath and my heart falls out my ass. Wonderful !

The rest of the class went on like normal, the teacher was nice enough to not assign homework on the first day, but still tortured us with random information on his favorite authors who were probably long dead. I started doodling in my notebook, I wasn't an artist or anything, it just helps pass the time. Most of the notebook was filled with lyrics from my favorite songs, and some were my own. I had been working on a new song, but was too stressed out about school starting to finish it, which sucked because I was hoping to perform it at my next show.

Eventually I had put both of my headphones in, and I started dosing off. It was almost the end of the day and I was ready to pass out for 12 hours. I guess I had fallen asleep because next thing I knew a hand was shaking my shoulder, and I shot up in surprise. Hyunjin was standing beside my desk, backpack in one hand and the other one hovering beside me.

"Sorry, the bell rang and you didn't wake up." He said, I probably looked pissed judging by his guilty expression.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry. Thank you for waking me up." I said, slightly panicked. I shoved my notebook in my bag and followed Hyunjin out the door. Once the crowd of students dispersed, he turned to me.

"Next time you come to the shop, feel free to say hi." He said "And you should do more gigs there. I really like watching your performances." He smiled. I didn't know how to respond, but my face was heating up and I wanted perish.

"I- you too." oh my god, did I really just- Seungmin machine broke.

"I mean thank you. And I will.Uh, I gotta catch my ride. Bye."

Hyunjin laughed, "Bye" he said with a little wave.

I dashed down the hall and made my way to the front of the school to wait for Chan to pick us up. I was looking for a hard surface of some kind to bash my head on, but I saw Minho and Jisung making their way over to me before I had the chance.

"You look like you want to jump into traffic." Minho announced, "What happened?"

"Jisung you're right." I said, defeated

He looked confused, but amused."About??" he asked

"I'm the most panicked gay, and it's ruining my life"


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home with Chan, Jisung and Minho was awful. The whole time they teased me for how nervous I was and kept saying it was cute, I was ᵀʰᶦˢ close to jumping out of the car.

"Come on Minnie, we're just messing around." Chan said from beside me, "You have a crush. It's cute !" 

"First off:Seriously, stop calling me that. I'm not four," I said, annoyed. "Second,it's not even a crush, so please just drop it." Chan nodded, I guess he had seen enough of me suffering for one day. Minho and Jisung both looked like they had more to say, but kept quiet and returned to playing footsies in the back seat. 

Not long after we pulled up to Minho's house and dropped him and Jisung off, the same as every other day. The rest of the ride consisted of Chan and I talking about our Summers, even though a majority of it was spent together playing video games, and discussing music. That's one thing Chan and I really bonded over, and he's always supported the music I make.

We pulled into my driveway and I went to say bye, but Chan spoke up.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but just know that you can, with all of us." He said sincerely. "I know we tease you a lot, but we're here for you man. Remember that, yeah?" I didn't expect him to get all serious, but I was glad he did. I relaxed a little, I hadn't even realized how tense I'd been.

"Thank you Chan," I smiled, "I know I can talk to you guys, it's just," I paused, unsure if I wanted to continue. "I dunno. Thank you, though." Thankfully he didn't press the subject,just nodded. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car. Chan said a quick goodbye, and I gave a small wave in return. 

(A.N.//Lemme get uhh love and appreciation for Chan)

Once I got inside my house I went straight to my room and plopped on my messy bed. After a good 5 minutes of just laying there, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to check my notifications. There were two messages from the groupchat I had with Chan and the rest of our friend group, and a follow request on Instagram. I opened up the messaging app 

ANIME BOYS

2:47PM

Ritalin Squirrel:

Ritalin Squirrel:  
Hey look it's Seungmin 

3:03PM

That block button is looking real good right now

Baby Shark:  
Jisung you're just asking to get  
murdered.

I chuckled and exited out of the messaging app and switched over to Instagram. I had a new follow request, but I didn't recognize the username. I clicked on the profile to see.

Holy shit Hyunjin requested to follow me on Instagram.  
Wait, how did he find my account? Why does he want to follow me?? Why is he an actual model?  
I accepted the request despite my chest feeling like it was about to combust. I went back to the groupchat.

GUYS HOLY SHIT

Mean Hoe:  
WHAT  
SPILL THE TES  
TEA*

HYUNJIN REQUESTED ME ON IG  
HOW DID HE FIND MY ACC  
DID ONE OF YOU GIVE IT TO HIM  
????

Mean Hoe:  
Omg  
He's tryna slide into ur DMs  
👀👀 get sum 

FUKC OFF  
IF ONE OF YOU GAVE IT TO HIM TELL ME

Mean Hoe:  
It wasn't me dude.

Jisung ??

Ritalin Squirrel:Wasn't me either. And I've been with Minho all day, it wasn't us.

I'm going to scream

Baby Shark:  
Minnie...

I'm sorry 

Was it you??

Baby Shark

Yeah...I'm so sorry!

I didn't know it was a big deal

I went to the cafe after school and he was working and I asked him if he knew you and he said you had a class together and you were really nice

So I asked if he wanted your insta  
And he said yes

Minnie I'm so sorry :(((

Plz don't be mad at me 

I put my phone on my stomach and groaned. I planned on responding, but I just layed there instead, and soon began dozing off. 

~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I groaned and mumbled "come in" into my pillow. I rolled over to see my mother standing at the foot of my bed. 

"I'm heading off to work, I went grocery shopping this morning so there's plenty of food if you want to invite the boys over." she said, gesturing out the door. She was a CNA at a nursing home and usually worked night shifts, and she felt bad that I was always home alone so she lets me invite my exclusive group of friends over. 

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Thank you mom."

"Mhm. So." she said, sitting at the end of my bed. "I have time before I have to leave, I want to hear about how your first day went." she smiles. I groaned.

"It was," I paused, I didn't want to flat out lie but I didn't want to alarm her either. "It was intense." I said finally.

"Oh?" she questioned "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet." we both laughed.

"Well," she said "I hope it ends up being a good thing, and if it doesn't, you can always talk to me about it." she put a hand on my knee and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you mom, I love you." 

"I know." she said, and we both giggled. She gave me a quick hug and walked out, soon followed by the sound of her car starting up and driving off. I stretched and patted around me look for my phone, I ended up wrecking my bed before I found it.

I unlocked my screen and texted the group chat, just a quick message telling them to come hang, which was a common routine.Everyone but Chan and Woojin could make it, Chan was out with his family and Woojin was watching his neighbors kids. I grabbed my bluetooth speaker and a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before they showed up.

An hour later Jisung, Minho, Changbin, Felix and Jeongin and I were sitting on the living room floor, playing a very heated match of Black Ops 3 zombie mode. We only had three controllers so while Changbin, Minho and Felix played, Jisung, Jeongin and I sat on the couch and watched (and showed eachother stupid memes.) Once the three playing died and the match was over we would switch and repeat the process.

"Hey, Minnie." said Jeongin, who sat on the other side of the couch. I looked up from my phone. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm really sorry about the Hyunjin thing." he said, sounding genuine. I put my phone down and huffed.

"It's whatever. You weren't trying to be a jerk or anything. I overreacted anyways. " Jeongin didn't look convinced. I poked him with my toe, he glared at me. I did it again, and again, until he finally started giggling. "Let's just forget about it, okay? Or i'll keep toe stabbing you."

He giggled and nodded. I looked over at Jisung who had moved onto the floor and was resting his head in Minho's lap, probably not his best move. The two were super cuddly, but Minho was very competitive and if yeeting his half asleep boyfriend across the room would help him play better, so be it. 

Not even 5 minutes later, that point was proven correct.

Minho was the only one alive and he was trying to revive the other two whilst trying not to get overwhelmed by a hoard of zombies, suddenly he sat up and Jisung promptly rolled off. Minho moved closer to the screen because apparently he thought that would make him suck less. 

"I was sleeping asshole!" Jisung shouted from behind him. Minho ignored him. Jisung grabbed one of the couch pillow and threw it at Minho's head, earning a "OOOOH" from Felix who had put down his controller, giving up on the match.

Minho turned to throw the pillow back at Jisung, but when he turned back around, he was being overwhelmed by zombies. Despite him yelling at the TV, his character died and the match ended. Minho whipped around,

"What the hell!" he yelled at Jisung. 

"You made me face plant on the floor!" Jisung yelled back defensively. They began arguing, completely forgetting that the rest of us were in the room. The rest of us just looked at eachother and shrugged. I grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. I found a random horror movie and put it on, luckily Jisung and Minho had stopped arguing as the movie started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By 9:30, everyone but Jisung had gone home. He decided to stay the night, which was normal, and passed out shortly after Minho had left. I tossed a blanket on him, and plugged his phone into his charger before heading up to my room. Jisung was my oldest friend, he's the one that introduced me to the rest of our friend group so I was secretly really grateful to him. He could stay over at Minho's, but he usually insisted on staying with me, I've always figured it was because he felt bad for me or something. Either way, I was happy to not have to sleep in an empty house once in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey since this is originally posted on wattpad and i just copy and paste, there may be some screw ups. feel free to point them out ! enjoy uwu

A/N: I realized that i never clarified the ages/grades of all the boys OOF.  
Woojin&Chan: 18-out of highschool  
Minho&Changbin:17-Seniors/year 12  
Hyunjin,Jisung,Felix,Seungmin:16-Juniors/year 11  
Jeongin:15-Sophomore/year 10

The next day school went by quicker, mostly because all of the introductions were done and the mutual unsure feeling that the whole student body felt began to fade. A tinge of awkwardness still hung in the air, but for me it never completely went away.

Lunch eventually rolled around, our whole group collectively hated the crowdedness of the lunch room, so we met in a secluded spot outside to meet unless the weather was bad. It was still mid august so it was perfect weather.

We all sat on the grass, making random conversation, some of us breaking into smaller conversations between two or three people. The absence of Woojin and Chan was strange for all of us. The two had graduated last year, we all still hung out outside of school but it still felt strange without them. A couple students from Felix and Minho's dance class had come by to say hello to the two boys, but other than that we basically remained our own little secluded group. It was nice.

Jisung,who was rested between Minho's legs, spoke; halting all other conversations.  
"Where's Jeongin?" we all looked at one another, expecting an answer from someone. Nobody answered. As if he had sensed us talking about him, Jeongin appeared with another boy by his side, my heart skipped a beat. Following closely behind Jeongin was Hyunjin, dresses in a loose fitting striped t-shirt and worn black jeans. I swear he made the most casual clothes look like they're worth millions. I guess I had been looking for a little too long because he looked at me and giggled. I turned back around quickly, my face heating up. Felix seemed to notice this and stifled a laugh, I glared at him.

"Hey guys!" Jeongin said, stopping and setting down his bag. "This is Hyunjin. He works at the café!" everyone waved and mumbled hello's. Everyone knew exactly who he was, because of me never shutting up about him.  
"He's new and he was in my last class so I invited him to come hang out with us. Is that okay?" everyone welcomed Hyunjin, Felix even moved to make room for him so he wouldn't feel left out.  
I avoided eye contact with him at all costs, it seemed like a dick move but he just made me so nervous it physically hurt. Everyone began introducing themselves one by one.

"I'm Jisung, and this is my personal pillow.Pillow, say hello." Minho rolled his eyes and flicked Jisung's head. "Ow!" he whined, but Minho ignored him.  
"I'm Minho." he reached over to shake Hyunjin's hand. Minho typically wasn't one for formalities, he just wanted to make up for Jisung to be a brat. I was the last one for introductions, I looked up awkwardly. "Seungmin." I said as casually as I could. "But you knew that already." I added, feeling dumb. He giggled again. It was the cutest giggle he'd ever heard, like ever.

"I'm glad I got to finally meet you guys." Hyunjin said, smiling at everyone. "I always love when you guys come in. Not to sound creepy, but you guys bring a good energy."

"Really?" Felix asked, genuinely surprised at the compliment. "You know Jisung and I have almost gotten us kicked out like 3 times right ?" Jisung smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"Well i'd rather have fun people my age to deal with than a bunch of middle aged ladies with superiority complexes." Hyunjin's eyes widened "That came out really mean." everyone bursted out laughing. This made Hyunjin relax again and smile shyly. The rest of lunch went by like normal. Having Hyunjin there wasn't awkward at all, he fit in so well; it was like he'd been part of our group forever.

Everyone began asking Hyunjin about his life. Where he was from, what he liked to do, if he played video games, crap like that. He didn't seem bothered by all the personal questions.  
"Do you have any pets ?" Minho asked. Of course he'd ask that. Hyunjin's face lit up.  
"Yes! A puppy. Well, not really a puppy anymore, but he still seems like one to me." he seemed overjoyed to be talking about his dog. it was cute. "His name is Kkami." everyone awed.

"So no cats?" Minho asked. Everyone let out an groan.

"Minho has a weird obsession with cats." Changbin explained. "He has three, but i'm pretty sure he'd have at least 30 if he could."

"Bold of you to assume i'd stop at 30." Minho replied, deadpanning. Hyunjin laughed.

"I like cats. I'd like to have one eventually. But Kkami is my baby, i've had him since he was a literal puppy." he thought for a second. "Do you guys wanna see some pictures?" everyone said yes enthusiastically. He pulled up his instagram, found a picture and passed his phone around.

He pulled up his instagram, found a picture and passed his phone around 

"CUTE!!" Jeongin squealed, grabbing the phone out of my hands.

"Okay rude." I said. Jeongin ignored me, completely invested in the photo.

"You're both so cute~" Jeongin said shamelessly. Hyunjin giggles again and put his head down in embarrassment.

"Thank you, from me and Kkami." Jeongin handed his phone back.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and we all groaned.

"It was nice hanging out with you!" Felix said with a grin.  
"You too! Thank you guys for letting me hang out."  
"Feel free to come here whenever you want." Changbin said "And don't be shy with us. We're all friends now." this made Hyunjin break out into a huge smile.  
"Thank you~"

—————————————————

I was actually excited for English today. The tension seemed to completely dissipate during lunch, and I was scared it never would. Hyunjin sat down next to Seungmin again, giving him a friendly greeting. They didn't get much of a chance to talk, the teacher didn't waste any time pulling out the assignments and giving the class a crap ton of work. All I wanted to do was talk to him one on one. 

Once the class ended, I got up the courage to catch up the Hyunjin on the way out.  
"Hey." I said, creeping up beside him.

"Hi!" Hyunjin said back. "Your friends are really nice Seungmin."

"I guess." I shrugged. Hyunjin tilted his head and laughed.

"You guess?"

"I mean, I love them. But they're huge pains in my ass." this made Hyunjin laugh. He really did laugh a lot.

"The best friends tend to be the most frustrating." Hyunjin agreed. "Also, question: is Felix from Korea?"

"Not originally." I answered. "He's from Australia. He came here a few years ago for school."

"I knew I could hear something different in his voice." Hyunjin said, proud of himself. "So he can speak english?"

"Yup!" quickly i added, "Actually, we have another friend, Chan, he's also from Australia actually."

"Really?!" Hyunjin said, stopping in his tracks and dropping his jaw. "That's so cool!"

I snorted, "Okay Aussiboo."

"Aussi-what?"

"Nothing." I said, laughing to myself. We were approaching the area where I'd wait for Chan to pick me up.

"Jisung and Minho aren't here. I guess Minho's taking him home today." I thought outloud.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing I wanted to ask about." Hyunjin said. I turned to him. "I don't mean for this to sound rude or invasive but..." I looked at him, reassuring him to go on.  
"Are Minho and Jisung, uh, like..."

"Dating?" I finished for him.

"Yeah." Hyunjin said, embarrassed.

"They are." I said, then my heart sank a bit. "Does that like, bother you?"

"Not at all!" Hyunjin said immediately, waving his hands. "I was just curious because they're so touchy."

"Yeah, they're pretty loud." I paused "In all sense of the word." Hyunjin covered his mouth and let out a burst of laughter. I don't think I could ever get sick of hearing that laugh.

I saw Chan pull up, and I turned back to Hyunjin.

"Well that's my ride. Thanks for keeping me company." he smiled at me and bowed slightly.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."  
With that I got into the passengers seat of Chan's car. He looked at me with a cheeky smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that, it's weird." I scooted away from the older boy, growing uncomfortable.

"You and Hyunjin were really hitting it off~"

"Dude, we were literally just talking." Chan had a way of seeing through literally everyone. It was kind of scary, and really annoying.

"Okay, whatever." Chan said, pulling out of the parking lot. 

A/N:  
Holy shit i haven't updated in like 20 years 😰 honestly i don't even have an excuse i just suck. i suddenly feel really motivated to write so hopefully my next update won't be in 6 months 🥴 it's so weird, i first started this during the I Am Who era now Clé 2 is coming out in a few weeks. Whack. Idek if Skz needs to slow down or i need to stop slacking 🤥


End file.
